The present invention relates to a drum mounting device for attaching a drum, such as a tom-tom, to a bass drum, a stand or the like. The present invention also pertains to a drum.
For setting up a tom-tom, a tom-tom holder attached to a bass drum or a cymbal stand, a dedicated tom-tom stand or the like is generally used. As a tom-tom bracket applied to such a tom-tom holder or a tom-tom stand, ones such as described below have been proposed.
A tom-tom bracket 100 shown in FIG. 14 is composed of a bracket body 101 and a memory lock 102. The bracket body 101 is fixed to a shell of a floor tom-tom FT, and the memory lock 102 is fixed to a rod R constituting a floor tom-tom leg. To use the tom-tom bracket 100, first, the memory lock 102 is fixed to the rod R with a bolt 103 and a nut 104 or the like. Next, using the bolt 105 and the nut 106 or the like, the tom-tom bracket 100 is attached at a predetermined position on the rod R to which the memory lock 102 has been fixed. Accordingly, the floor tom-tom FT is attached to a plurality of floor tom-tom legs, and set up on a floor surface. The memory lock 102 is for making the rod R memorize the mounting position of the floor tom-tom FT. That is, by fixing the memory lock 102 to the rod R, the rod R can be made to memorize the mounting position of the floor tom-tom FT when the floor tom-tom FT which has been detached from the floor tom-tom legs in order to store the floor tom-tom FT is reattached to the floor tom-tom legs again, so that the setting of the floor tom-tom FT can be quickly completed.
Further, as shown in FIG. 15, the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,811 discloses a tom-tom bracket 110 provided with a memory lock function. The tom-tom bracket 110 is provided with a support plate 111, and hooks 112 and 113 located at upper and lower ends of the support plate 111. To use the tom-tom bracket 110, first, the tom-tom bracket 110 is fixed to an L-shaped rod LR protruding from a tom-tom holder fixed to a bass drum (not shown). Next, a tom-tom T is attached to the tom-tom bracket 110 by hooking the hooks 112 and 113 on an upper hoop UF and a lower hoop LF of the tom-tom T, respectively. Thus, the tom-tom T is attached to the L-shaped rod LR, and mounted on the bass drum.
According to the tom-tom bracket 100 shown in FIG. 14, however, in order to adjust the height of the floor tom-tom FT in relation to the rod R, the following work is required. First, the bolt 103 screwed on the nut 104 is loosened so that the memory lock 102 is movable on the rod R. Next, the nut 106 screwed on the bolt 105 is loosened so that the bracket body 101 is movable on the rod R. Then, after the bracket body 101 is moved and the height of the floor tom-tom FT is determined, the bracket body 101 is fixed to the rod R by tightening the nut 106 to the bolt 105. Then, after the memory lock 102 is arranged in the fixed position of the bracket body 101, the memory lock 102 is fixed to the rod R by tightening the bolt 103 to the nut 104. Such work is troublesome and laborious for a user, since tightening and loosening the bolt 103, the nut 106, and the like is repeated many times.
Further, according to the tom-tom bracket 110 shown in FIG. 15, the hooks 112 and 113 are only hooked on the upper and lower hoops UF and LF, respectively, and the tom-tom T is not fixed to the L-shaped rod LR. Therefore, when the tom-tom T is lifted with hands in order to adjust the height of the tom-tom T, the upper and lower hoops UF and LF are easily detached from the hooks 112 and 113. Therefore, the work for adjusting the height of the tom-tom T is not easy. Further, since the tom-tom T is not fixed to the L-shaped rod LR, the attitude of the tom-tom T attached on the bass drum is unstable.